Scroll compressors known in the arts include a compression mechanism having a fixed scroll, an orbiting scroll, and a compression chamber defined between the fixed and orbiting scrolls.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-24412.3 discloses one of such scroll compressors. This scroll compressor includes a compression mechanism having an introduction passage defined to supply a fluid, in the middle of compression in a compression chamber, to a back-pressure chamber provided in back of an orbiting scroll. This introduction passage intermittently supplies a refrigerant under an intermediate pressure toward the back-pressure chamber. The supply of the refrigerant creates pressing force to be applied to the orbiting scroll in a direction opposite to a thrust direction of the load of gas in the compression chamber, thereby reducing the tilt of the orbiting scroll.